An imaging system is described in our co-pending UK Patent Application No. 0324250.0 (published specification no. GB-A-2395265), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. This system includes a local master clock which generates a 1 KHz clock signal by which the various parts of the system are synchronised in operation. The system therefore operates at the clock speed irrespective of whether it could operate faster